Wanna Sext?: The Reunited
by Shadowcat203
Summary: It's been 3 years since Naruto left town, and Sasuke vowed to never join a chatroom website again. But with a little feminine persuasion, Karin reluctantly convinces him to try another time. Where he meets someone new that really turns him on. However, dilemma hits when he flies overseas to meet his new lover; to find that this red-head is the eldest brother of a certain blonde. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'M BACK MY PEOPLES! I HOPE YOU ARE READY FOR THE SEQUEL LIKE I AM! I'M REALLY EXCITED! Hope you enjoy this story just like you enjoyed the 1st one! BY THE WAY! This is still SASUNARU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the Naruto characters, or any on the songs that will be used throughout my story. I also don't own Hey!Hey! I only on the plot.**

**Other than that, please enjoy!**

* * *

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

**Title: Wanna Sext?: The Reunited **

**Rating: M**

**Summary: It's been 3 years since Naruto left town, and Sasuke vowed to never join a chatroom website again. But with a little feminine persuasion, Karin reluctantly convinces him to try another time. Where he meets someone new that really turns him on. However, dilemma hits when he flies overseas to meet his new lover; to find that this red-head is the eldest brother of a certain blonde. AU.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru (Major), slight SasuKyuu, slight NaruSai, and slight SasuKarin.**

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

* * *

**_Konoha (3 years later)._**

Sasuke fixated his repugnant gaze among his employees, and they all dispersed to their workings. He scoffed at the cowardice beings, and commenced with his routinely walk through the workplace. Uchiha Sasuke had become a very ire and cantankerous young man; ever since Naruto left for the U.S. Some believed that the grudge Sasuke held for Naruto had only been a mere fetish for the blonde-haired boy, but later this fetish evolved tremendously into an obsession. He smoothed out a few wrinkles here and there, upon his newly pressed lecherous suit. Ignoring those women who dared to ogle at his sturdy, muscular physique. Those women he'd fire on a much later note. The young man had matured all too sudden. His shoulders had become a tad bit broad, and his hair grew down his back. He attained a voice that could woo and frighten someone at the same time. His own sexy voice. Those onyx eyes have darkened in hue, and his heart was frozen over with hatred. Loathing. Desire. Need. Anguish. Itachi seemed amused by the abrupt change in his younger sibling, albeit he, himself hadn't changed. Not even the slightest. The 20-year-old bared his teeth at the sight of Karin, flaunting around the workplace; trying to attain potential lovers. It irritated Sasuke to the third degree. "Karin!"

She averted her gaze towards the raven, and blushed. Sashaying to him in the most graceful way she could muster. Which evidentially wasn't to his liking. "_What_ are you doing?" He snarled. Glaring at the brunette who tried desperately to hide from his damning eyes. "This isn't pick-a-bastard!...It's a workplace!- _MY_ workplace at that! So get this through the little incompetent brain you have...No _flirting_. on. the. _job_!" He growled. Making a mental note to fire that man for flirtatious acts, instead of working. Sasuke stalked pass the ashamed red-head, and made his way down the foyer towards the break room. He wanted to analyze how many lazy scum lounged in there daily. Yesterday he counted 5 employee who apparently needed to "relax" and "unwind". Sasuke didn't have time for his workers to lounge around and do not a damn thing. His employee would be worked to death if necessary. Hell, they could keep their lazy asses at home, and take as many breaks as needed. He frowned at the 10 workers who sipped coffee, conversed, or just laid down for a little nap.

The infuriated raven stepped into the room, and all eyes fixated incredulously on his taut person. He calculated each candidate for termination, and chuckled idly while they shook nervously. "I see you all are enjoying your little break." They didn't stir. He loved the power he possessed over his employees. They knew his standards, yet they dared to disobey them, and get caught! He braced his entwined hands against the small of his back. Where was the liaisons, he'd told them to work with?! Probably somewhere unfinished, in a heap of unemployment! He sighed languidly, while messaging his temples in an exasperated way. "Where the _hell_ are your paperwork, ladies and gentlemen?...It's not even 12 o'clock yet, and you lazy sons of bitches want a _break_?!" He exclaimed. They all shuttered in fear, but one brave man. Another brunette. Stepped forward. His low-cut bob, and round stomach stood out to Sasuke, when he first walked into the room. He had a clean shave, to reveal those chubby cheeks, that normally would be enshrouded with a scruffy beard. He had been clad in gray slacks, and a matching gray 3 piece, with the fancy tailcoat.

"M-Mister...Mister Uchi...ha, sir...We finished our re...required paperwork, sir." The raven's head snapped up at that. His onyx eyes wide in incredulity. He slowly turned to meet the man's fearful eyes. Sasuke had heard the voice from behind him, at which he was quite baffled that anyone, would dare to speak against him. He smiled deviously.

"You're all finished?" He inquired coyly, while placing his right palm against his heart. Mouth slightly agape in awe. "I'm very baffled by this...You see..." He stormed up toward the man, grabbing his collar forcefully in his clutches. "No one is done until, _I_ say you're done! There are mountains of paperwork that is to be filed and read by this Thursday! And you dare to tell me that, you've finished!" He growled. The man quivered in fear. "You all know break begins at 1 o'clock! It's only 10! Where the _hell_ did you get the audacity to defy _my_ damn rules at your own leisure?!...I _should_ fire you for disobeying orders- _all_ of you!" He whipped around and glared at every last individual in the medium-sized room. "But I won't, since you are all essential for this week's work." He pushed the man away, and wiped his hands off as if he'd just touched the most repulsive creature in the entire world. "Consider yourselves lucky, because next time...I won't be so generous." And he departed with that.

* * *

**Arizona (3 years later).**

Naruto groaned at the constant beeping of his pestering alarm clock. He had work today, but the excruciating migraine that he attained after his major hangover; left him very incompetent. The Arizona sun beamed upon him, as he slithered deeper into the depths of his warm bedsheets. Drawing his shoulders and legs inward towards his abdomen. He loved the feel of his soft mattress pressed firmly against his head. "God...Why can't I stay sleep for 3 more hours?" He croaked idly to no one in particular.

"Well, if you sleep for 3 more hours, you'll be exactly...three hours late, Naruto." He blonde gasped out. Throwing the blankets from his face to gawk at a nonchalant Sai, who somehow managed to break into his bedroom. "Good morning, _Naruto_." He cooed. Smiling coyly at the half-dressed male. Uzumaki flopped back upon the bed, and folded his arms behind his head, and stared absentmindedly at the ceiling. Sai watched him intently, but soon averted his gaze, when those azure eyes hastily turned to meet his onyx eyes.

"Why the hell do you look so fucking white?!..." He groaned. "You're so white you shine...Damn. I. Feel. Like. Shit." Sai chuckled, and decided to ignore Naruto's first remark. Carding his fingers through his short locks.

"Ha, you look like shit too-"

"-Says the guy who passed out on the bar table last night." The raven rubbed his forearm nervously, but decided against himself to speak against him. Naruto yawned unabashedly, while the other gazed out the window; at which he pondered to himself. Naruto bared his teeth and clutched his head, while struggling to sit up-right in the bed. "Never will I drink that much ever again." Sai laughed at his misfortune. His lecherous gaze meeting shimmering azure eyes, however this mesmerizing stare down didn't last very long. They broke away, both becoming a flustering mess. Naruto had met the raven on his first day applying for a job, at his current workplace: Tito's Pizza Factory. Naruto Uzumaki loves pizza, if you hadn't discovered the trend by now. Sai was his interviewer that day, when the raven formed a liking to him. Earning Naruto a new job within 30 minutes tops. Soon there were rumors conjuring that he and Naruto were fuck buddies on the low, which was not true! A full-blown accusation! Maybe Sai had seen the blonde naked a few times, slept in the same bed with him, and they may have French kissed during their druken outings. But never! Ever! Had he and Sai have sex with each other. Maybe he had a few wet fantasies...Well, lets digress back to the gist of their friendship. They were just friends, and he intended on keeping it that way for a while. After moving to the United States, Naruto felt somewhat unfulfilled after sleeping with Sasuke, only to up and run away from his problems. _Damn Uchiha and his damn ways! _He'd often caught himself wondering what Sasuke looked like now, and how much he'd changed over the years. Sai was his clutch, when he started to dwell on the past. He needed the raven to redirect his attention back to what was ahead of him, and not the past. Naruto hadn't really changed that much. He grew a few more inches, and his pectoral muscles had chiseled in more. He had a sturdy physique, but other than attaining a sexy body; he pretty much remained the same.

The blonde rolled over in his bed, brushing his slender torso against Sai's hand. Eliciting the raven to avert his baffled gaze towards the man and smile coyly. "Soooo...Why are you in my home? And where is Kyuubi?"

"Kyuubi wasn't here when I arrived-"

"-So you broke into my home?" Naruto inquired playfully. Sai rolled his eyes nonchalantly at that.

"Or maybe I used the key under the mat?" The blonde scoffed at that, kicking his feet over into the wooden floorboards. "But seriously, I came because I knew you'd oversleep...Plus there's a new chatroom website called Hey!Hey! And you should try it-"

"-Hell no!" Naruto exclaimed. Narrowing his eyes at the raven who quirked up both eyebrows in astonishment. "You know what happened between Sasuke and I. I don't want something like that happening again-"

"-Naruto...What are the odds that you'll meet another bastard like him?" The blonde bowed his head, shrugged his shoulders, and sighed languidly. "Exactly, so at least lets try this please?" Uzumaki groaned ferociously, and ordered the older man to fetch his laptop located on the dresser next to his door. Naruto had a decent size room. His brown canopy bed with orange drapes and bedsheets, filled majority of his room. Leaving room for his night stand next to bed, a dresser along the further wall, and a small wall in closet. His walls coated in beige paint.

"Here." Sai bluntly stated, while passing the electronic to Naruto. The blonde typed in his password hastily, waiting for Sai to direct him to the proper website. Sai guided him through each step, all the way up to the registration portion. "What username do you want?" Onyx eyes darted towards hardening azure. Naruto rubbed his chin as he thought intently to himself. So many names, yet he had so little time to decided.

"SexyLove. No space between the two words." Sai nodded assuringly, and snatched the laptop away. Typing frantically while, Naruto peeked over his shoulder often to see what his friend was doing.

"Preferences?" Sai inquired. A sly smile tugging at his lips.

"Umm...I do like brunettes. With cold eyes. Toned bodies. And deep voice that makes me wanna moan when they speak-"

"-Don't fuck around and get hard next to me-"

"-Hell, you wouldn't care. I'd bet you'd want me hard-"

"-_Maybe_." He teased playfully. "Okay seriously...any other preferences?" Naruto worried his bottom lips nervously.

"Nope." Sai pressed the enter button, eliciting a small globe to materialize in the middle of the screen.

_Searching for perfect mates. Each perfect match will receive an invitation from 'SexyLove', is this what you want? Yes or No?_

The raven glanced at the blonde, who nodded his head yes, despite the now minor headache. Sai clicked yes, and invitations were sent.

* * *

Sasuke typed upon his computer, his eyes hardening at the sight of one of his orders being delayed, because a certain employee didn't do as instructed. _These nitwits evidentially don't understand what this job is all about! Dammit! Read documents and file meetings will the international companies for my surplus gross! Why is that hard to comprehend?! _The now 20-year-old groaned inwardly, averting his horrendous gaze toward his office door abruptly, as Karin sashayed inside. "Hello, Sasuke-"

"-Didn't I tell you not to call me that, at work." He growled, bringing his attention back towards the computer screen.

"Yeah, I know, but I really wanted you to join this little online chatroom with me, since I just sa-"

"-Karin. I will not make a fool of myself ever again, by joining some outrageous site. I've experienced that dilemma already 3 years ago." She puffed out her cheeks and sighed. Finding a seat upon of his newly polished desk. Crossing her legs in a flirtatious manner.

"Please, Sasu-kun! I'll even throw in a little private show for you tonight at my place." His secretary cooed, eliciting a smirk to adorn his face. She leaned forward, and kissed him passionately, slipping her tongue into his awaiting cavern.

"Fine!" He groaned, pulling away as she worried her bottom lip seductively. "What's the name of the damn website?"

"It's called Hey!Hey!" Sasuke arched an eyebrow, but thought nothing of the ridiculous name.

"The shit I do for you." He mused while typing in his personal information. He'd vowed the never use another chatroom website again, but a promise could be broken every now and then. She giggled at his remark, caressing his shoulder, while he worked on creating the degrading account.

"You do stuff because you love me, silly-"

"-No, I do it because, if I don't...I won't get fed." He barked back, glaring at her for a mere moment. He loathed that she felt the need to exercise this ludicrous claim, that he loved her?! Hell, he barely could say he loved himself. She needed to be more prudent in her love life, but than again he couldn't fathom what drove women to him. "You cook for me, remember-"

"-What about your servants?-"

"-Hn." He rolled his eyes nonchalantly, typing upon the keyboard, while she worried her bottom lip. She crossed her legs to reveal the provocative clothing she decided to don. Without any more interruptions, he managed to get the entire account set up from top to bottom. Except for providing a profile picture to show those what he looked like. "Damn." He mused inwardly. Karin jumped at this.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"I need a username."

"Oooh! Baby! Baby! Baby! Use Midnight_Seduction!" He arched an eyebrow at that nervously, and shook his head in disapproval.

"Why would I-"

"-They way you fucked me last night...God, you know how to seduce." He groaned at that. The sex wasn't even that great. So what. All he had to do was simply show up, and she'd open her legs willingly to him. Which happened last night, and he humbly accepted the offer. She wasn't as good as Naruto or as tight, since she was known to whore around. But, Sasuke didn't dare to jeopardize his reputation by purchasing the services of a prostitute. He scoffed at her blasé language, even though deep down inside he wanted to clout her against the head for being so fucking stupid!

"Whatever, Karin." She smiled, and removed her glasses. Winking at the nonchalant man.

"You know...I've taken my pill all this month. Maybe you could come over night?-"

"-Can't." He retorted, while finishing up on his little account. "I'm meeting with Suigetsu for some liaisons tonight over dinner." She frowned.

"Okay." Rising off the desktop, she fixed her miniskirt, before departing out the room. Only to freeze in her steps at the sound of a bing erupting throughout the silent room. "What was that?!" Karin questioned with a concerned undertone. Sasuke arched his eyebrow in a puzzled manner.

"Seems like I have a perfect match invitation from...SexyLove?"

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter! Kyuubi will get more involved in the second chapter, I promise and everything will fall in place some more. Sai is a little OOC, because he doesn't talk that much in the anime, so I decided to make him more loquacious. Karin is still the frisky girl she was in the first story...Only worse. Other than that, until next time people!**

**~Shadowcat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! A little over 50 followers in the first chapter! I'm amazed, even though it doesn't seem like a lot to some people, it really shows that I'm doing something right...I guess? Blah. Hopefully this will enlighten you guys some more about how Kyuubi will fit in. Sorry for any typos...So lets get started! **

**Disclaimer: **Go to first page to see it.

* * *

"Seems like I have a perfect match invitation from...SexyLove?" Karin smiled mischievously. Her hand cupping a few loose strands of red hair. Sasuke stared baffled at the computer screen, his onyx eyes intently calculating the mysterious name. He entwined his fingers with tenacity, drawing the limbs up to his lips, where he perched his chin there. Another stranger wanting to talk to me. He then began to indulge himself in thought.

_Nami-Kun has entered the chatroom._

_"The...fuck? Who's Nami-Kun?" Sasuke inquired, letting his fingers click the keys with experience._

_Shadow_Me: Who are you, Nami-Kun?_

_He waited a few seconds until the stranger replied._

_Nami-Kun: Who are you? You do know you aren't in a private conversation. How do you know Sakura?_

Sasuke snarled at the old memory, his hardening gaze averting towards Karin, who stared deadpan out his office window. "_Why_ are you still _here_?" He growled. Quirking up an eyebrow when the red-head snapped out of her little fantasy land. Her decorum act embracing Sasuke's repugnant stare. She crossed her toned leg in front of the other, and braced her arms against the small of her back. Stifling a giggle from passing her pursed lips. Why she thought it was quite amusing that Sasuke wanted her out, she couldn't fathom a reason, but his intense stare upon her gorgeous body aroused her. "Karin..."

"Sasuke, I...Why don't you talk to...Nevermind-"

"-What?!" He snapped. Both eyebrows furrowing to the center of his forehead, as his ire expression continued to stay fixated upon her. "Why don't I talk to who?- this stranger?!" She gave a stiff nod. "Hn." Karin huffed out in exasperation, her emerald eyes rolling nonchalantly, while resting her clenched fists firmly against his hips.

"Stop being such a meanie, Sasu-"

"-Hn." He turned back to his work, refusing the acknowledge her perplexed physiognomy. She shuffled her weight between her feet, and abruptly walked out the room. Sasuke allowed his long midnight locks to cascade down his blanched shoulders, and he knew that his father would be very displeased with his workings. Ever since Fugaku fell ill, Itachi and Sasuke became head over Uchiha international, but his part of the corporation evidentially didn't understand simple orders. He'd told them to file documents, make business liaisons and that was it! They couldn't even comprehend that much! Itachi had an entire section of the enterprise booming, while his younger brother struggled to keep his end of the bargain up.

Sasuke bared his teeth. His hands clutching his locks with tenacity, praying that he wouldn't elicit his father's hard work to dilapidate because these of nitwits and their naïve minds. He wilted against his leather swivel chair, his onyx eyes staring deadpan at the white ceiling above him. _Dammit! I hate this fucking job sometimes. _Sasuke groaned as he slid his calloused palms down his face, peeking through the spaces between his digits at the Hey!Hey icon that materialized in the center of his computer. A message from SexyLove. He scoffed at the newly divulged information, leaning forward to click the open button. His onyx eyes hastily snapped up at the closed office door, and the sunlight beaming into his 5th story office room, plastered a silhouette against the wall. He felt replenished of an emotion now foreign to him...anxiety. He came to an abrupt hiatus, trying desperately to subdue the inner turmoil, but curiosity got the best of the young prodigy. He clicked open.

**SexyLove**: Hey.

He paused at the message, having taken his breath away for some bizarre reason. The raven smirked at the message, typing back a simple reply.

_**Midnight_Seduction: **_Hello, stranger.

Sasuke felt the rush of anxiety creeping back up his spine, as he'd once felt all those years ago. Now being a 20-year-old man, he doubted that anyone could screw him over like before. The thought irritated him, at which he groaned inwardly. A bing went off in the air.

**SexyLove**: I...um...this is kinda weird for me, since my friend is making me join this ridiculous website. I don't even want to be on here, but apparently I need a new man in my life.

Sasuke nodded at the message. Having fallen in the same boat with this stranger. He too didn't want to be drawn into the ludicrous chatroom, but since Karin did feed him and supply his sexual gratification, the little he could do for her was join.

_**Midnight_Seduction**_: Hell, I understand where you're coming from. My fri- coworker forced me to sign up.

**SexyLove**: Forced you with a knife against your throat?

_**Midnight_Seduction:**_ It felt that way. Lol.

For some odd reason, Sasuke felt comfortable conversing with someone he'd never met before. They seemed to have an instant connection with each other and he loved the feeling. He hadn't felt this way since...The _Dobe_. He waited a long time for the other guy to reply. Sasuke felt bored without SexyLove to talk to. After a good 30 minutes of nothingness, he finally received a message.

**SexyLove**: Lmao! Your so funny. Are you a guy or girl?

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow up at that. _I thought you could tell by my username. _Right as he leaned forward to type, his new friend messaged back.

**SexyLove**: Damn I'm stupid. You're a guy, because he sent you an invitation...Kami why?!

Thin eyebrows quirked up at that. So this was someone looking to converse with men, but then again, the stranger said he.

_**Midnight_Seduction:**_ He?...Kami? You speak Japanese?

**SexyLove**: Oh, I mean Me!...yeah!...Use to live there...

Sasuke gawked at the computer at that, his eyes wide in fear.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Last night was amazing, but I can't love you. Not after all the hell you've put me through mentally and emotionally. If you're reading this, I'm probably on the next plane to the United States. But I hope you have a wonderful life. And if we ever see each other again, I just want you to know...You still are the Uchiha Sasuke I once knew. Have a great life, Teme._

_Sincerely, Naruto._

Sasuke grew taut, his fingers stiff as he pondered on the situation at hand. _This couldn't possibly be that Dobe?! _The raven began to hyperventilate, his mouth going dry from lack of salivation. He frantically hit the keys with his fingertips and sent the message off.

_**Midnight_Seduction**_: Are you a blonde by any chance?

He waited a few minutes before the stranger replied.

**SexyLove**: No, I'm a red-head.

Sasuke exhaled exaggeratedly, as his heart beat sounded to a normal rhyme. For a moment he thought he'd been trapped in another adversity with that damn blonde to blame. A wave of comfort washed over him yet again.

_**Midnight_Seduction: **_Oh...That's nice to know.

**SexyLove**: What's wrong with blondes? You don't like them.

_**Midnight_Seduction**_: It's not that, I just had a bad encounter with one before that's all.

**SexyLove**: What happened?

Sasuke scoffed at the inquire, typing a simple reply to the red-head's question.

_**Midnight_Seduction:**_ I don't want to talk about it.

**SexyLove**: Okay. Hey, I gotta go. Lets talk another time.

_SexyLove has left the chatroom._

The raven sighed languidly. He closed his eyelids; listening to the contrivance of orders and work. It sound like a timbre of music to his ears. An abrupt knock on his office door, elicited his repugnant gaze to fall upon Itachi, who slithered in with a smile. "Good evening brother...How are you holding up your share of father's work?" Sasuke bared his teeth at his brother, glaring at the 24-year-old.

"I'm trying to make the best of what I can, Ni-san." Itachi sat in the leather chair across the newly polished desk, his long hair pinned up in a tight bun.

"And what does that mean?...Are you not capable of this job?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Itachi's serious physiognomy. His fingers entwining in his lap.

"It means nothing worth worrying about. I'm very much capable of maintaining father's business. I didn't do all this training for nothing-"

"-Your surplus gross hasn't passed the required limit yet, _Sasuke_." Itachi growled. His cold eyes darkening, while his brother averted his ire stare. "This isn't a game. You're too preoccupied on petty issues, other than this-"

"-Don't you _dare_ say that!" Itachi lolled against the leather upholstery, his aloof figure making the estranged Uchiha more infuriated. "Brother, _I_ have business to attend to-"

"-That Uzumaki boy is gone." Sasuke snapped his head up at that. Eyes enlarged and mouth slightly agape. "...You're evidentially still in distress since he's left. It's been 3 years, so I _suggest_ you get focused...Now." Sasuke rose from his seat, snatching up his coat from the armrest. His long black hair, swaying against his back, as he stormed out the office. Itachi sat secluded from the rest of the office workers, at which he covered his face with both hands and sighed.

* * *

Naruto tossed the pizza dough up into the air, his azure eyes shimmering in the lamp light. Catching the flattening dough, he tossed it back up. Repeating the vigorous activity consistently, until the flat bread reached a diameter of satisfaction. The blonde laid the bread of the kitchen counter, splattering tomato sauce on the pizza, sprinkling cheese, and tossing on pepperoni. "Naruto! Is that Pep almost ready or what?!" Sai exclaimed back in the kitchen as he continued to take orders up front.

"Just putting it in now!" He retorted back, a smile plastered upon his face when the raven turned to wink at him. They had a bond that no one could break no matter how hard they tried to destroy it. The crisp smell of firewood, engulfed the air as Naruto lolled against the counter and stared deadpan at the wall. The small encounter with Midnight_Seduction earlier today before work took his mind away.

_Sai and Naruto sat on the bed, the raven edging the blonde into messaging the raven. They'd checked every profile that invitations were sent to until they feasted their eyes on said profile._

_Midnight_Seduction_

_Age: 20_

_Gender: Male_

_Likes: To take walks to relax my stressed mind. I'm a very busy guy, so I really want someone who can take care of me after a long days work; both mentally and sexually ;)_

_Dislikes: Annoying shit. _

_Preference: Don't have one._

_Sexuality: Bi-sexual but I prefer men more._

_Naruto nearly had a heart attack at seeing that. Even though the guy didn't have a profile picture, Naruto felt a connect with this dude. Something unexplainable and strange. Superb you could dare to say! Sai technically made the first move when he snatched the computer out of Naruto's clutches and typed a message to a certain seducer._

_SexyLove: Hey._

_Naruto gasped out in shock at that, his azure eyes wide in incredulity. He wanted to find an object to enshroud himself in something and quick. Sai smiled at Naruto's distraught demeanor, averting his black eyes at the laptop when the man replied._

_Midnight_Seduction: Hello, stranger._

_A swarm of butterflies rushed inside the blonde's stomach, as he blushed a little. Sai just shook his head and placed the computer on his lap. "Naruto, you need to quickly talk to this guy and get ready for work." Uzumaki nodded obediently, which signaled for Sai to allow the blonde some privacy. He watched the man leave his bedroom, at which he placed the computer on the bed and typed in his reply._

_SexyLove: I...um...this is kinda weird for me, since my friend is making me join this ridiculous website. I don't even want to be on here, but apparently I need a new man in my life._

_Naruto started to unwind as their conversation progressed._

_Midnight_Seduction: Hell, I understand where you're coming from. My fri- coworker forced me to sign up._

_SexyLove: Forced you with a knife against your throat?_

_Midnight_Seduction: It felt that way. Lol._

_"Naruto?...You ready for work?!" Sai exclaimed, at which said Naruto closed the laptop and rushed to the door. Slinging the wooden entrance wide open like a maniac who'd just went crazy._

_"Hold on just give me a sec!-"_

_"-Orochimaru is gonna be pissed if we're late. Plus he's a creep anyway." Naruto snickered at that, rushing into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Drying off impetuously, and slipped into fresh underwear. He grabbed his wrinkled uniform, only to just thrust his legs into the kaki pants. The red shirt slipped over his head after he put on deodorant. Snatching up his toothbrush from off his dresser top. Sai tapped his foot impatiently, often glancing up at the top of the staircase then back down to his watch. _

_"Coming!" Naruto bellowed. Sliding down the staircase railing. Sai shook his head languidly in disapproval, turning on his heels to head outside with an enthusiastic Naruto behind him. But little did he know that in his haste, Uzumaki forgot to log himself out of Hey!Hey! Leaving his account open to anyone who would want to snoop in his personal business. _

"Naruto...Naruto! The pizza!" The blonde jumped at the call of his name, whipping around to see the smoke fuming from the open fireplace, where the pizza cooked. The smoke alarm rang loudly, as Choji ran into the kitchen with the fire-extinguisher. Spewing the white foam all over the food. Tainting it with toxins, while Naruto wilted against the wall and groaned. _Shit! How the hell did I let this happen?!_

"Naruto Uzumaki! In. My. Office. _NOW_!" Orochimaru snarled. His venomous glare sizing the 20-year-old up, who bowed his head in shame. Stalking towards the Manager's office, while Sai watched intently after him. "Have a seat." The raven hissed. Narrowing his eyes at Naruto who slowly let his butt make contact with the wooden seat. Hands entwined in his lap. However Orochimaru didn't seem pleased at his mute behavior. "This is the 4th time you've spaced out on the job and caused me to lose revenue!" Naruto stiffed a nod. "What is _going_ on with you?!" Azure eyes met golden at that.

"I...I got side tracked, sir-"

"-Side tracked like how?!...If you wanna keep working here, these episodes need to stop immediately! And I mean immediately!-"

"-Orochimaru sir, I think it's just the stress of me being here in Arizona -No, me being in America period. I'm not use to all this just ye-"

"-That little excuse won't work anymore, Blondie. It takes you 3 years to get adjusted to new culture and ethics?!" Naruto nodded nervously. "Tsk...Whatever kid. One more mishap and you're fired. You got that?" The blonde rolled his eyes nonchalantly, before nodding his head. "Now get out my office." He rose from his seat. Disappearing from his manager's sights, only to come face to face with Sai.

"What?" Naruto growled.

"I'll talk to him." The blonde jostled pass Sai, eliciting a jolt to surge through his person when the raven whipped around, and grabbed his arm. Naruto glared at the mysterious man over his shoulder. Thrashing around to break away from his hold.

"I'm tired of you always helping me! I need to do some things on my own, Sai! Stop treating me like a little kid! I'm a grown ass man!-"

"-I only do it because I care about you, Naruto!" Said Naruto gawked at him. His body slowly deceased in fighting against Sai. The other staring intently at him. "I care about you...and...I...Naruto, I think that-"

"-Just leave me alone." Naruto spoke softly. Pushing his arm loose from Sai's grip, at which he stalked out the restaurant; with his arms holding his body close.

* * *

Kyuubi walked into his home from a days work. His emerald eyes analyzing his surroundings, while he tossed his satchel into a nearby chair. Kicking his shoes off at the doorway, before stalking up the stairs toward Naruto's room. "Naruto?...Little bro, you here?" He inquired with a concerned undertone, pushing the door open once he reached the top of the stairs. He searched around the room for his brother, until those glistening emerald eyes fell upon the abandoned laptop. He immediately rushed over to its aid, and opened the computer, smirking at the newly divulged information.

_So Naru-Kun has a little chat buddy...Let me check this guy out. _

He typed on the computer, with a devious smirk on his face.

**SexyLove**: Lmao! Your so funny. Are you a guy or girl?

Kyuubi looked around the account some more until he realized his mistake. Naruto sent out invitations for male brunettes. He face palmed himself, and frantically hit the keys again.

**SexyLove**: Damn I'm stupid. Your a guy, because he sent you an invitation...Kami why?!

_**Midnight_Seduction**_: He?...Kami? You speak Japanese?

**SexyLove**: Oh, I mean Me!...yeah!...Use to live there...

Kyuubi sighed. He didn't want his cover to be blown. It was quite amusing that he could toy with Naruto's little friend. It gave him an exceeding rush of entertainment.

_**Midnight_Seduction:**_ Are you a blonde by any chance?

Kyuubi laughed at that. _So their relationship isn't that deep. _

**SexyLove**: No, I'm a red-head.

_**Midnight_Seduction:**_ Oh...That's nice to know.

**SexyLove**: What's wrong with blondes? You don't like them.

_**Midnight_Seduction**_: It's not that, I just had a bad encounter with one before that's all.

**SexyLove**: What happened?

Kyuubi became intrigued with the man...the mysterious raven. What happened between him and a blonde that caused him to be so eerie around them. Suddenly a buzz went off to alert him that he received a message.

_**Midnight_Seduction:**_ I don't want to talk about it.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes at the message, pulling out his phone when the electronic device began to vibrate against his butt cheek. "Hello?"

"Hey Kyuubi, it's Naruto...Could you come get me from work, please?" Kyuubi glanced at the digital clock on Naruto's nightstand, before averting his attention back to the conversation with his brother.

"But I thought your shift ended at 6. It's only 3 in the afternoon-"

"-Please Kyuubi...I...I just wanna come home." The red-head sighed in sympathy.

"Okay, I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and typed in a message to the raven.

**SexyLove**: Okay. Hey, I gotta go. Lets talk another time.

_SexyLove has left the chatroom._

He logged out so Naruto wouldn't know he was meddling in his personal life. Placing the laptop back in the exact position he found it in.

_What Naruto doesn't know won't hurt him...Right?_

* * *

_**~Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm really interested in this story, as you can see. You guys should be happy that I updated for you all; stayed up till 1 o'clock in the morning, to give you a new chapter to read. LOVE YOU GUYS! Follow, Favor, Review. do whatever you see for it! Peace!~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Update! Wow! All those followers wow! It's only two chapters you guys, but I really love you all. All the reviews and just everything means a lot to me! Thanks. I apologize if it seems rushed or if there are any typos. Here's the next chapter, so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: **Go to the first page to see it

* * *

_What Naruto doesn't know won't hurt him...Right?_

Kyuubi locked his front door, sighing idly as he slouched over, before turning around. He boisterously stepped down each step, and commenced with his task to pick up his little brother, Naruto. He'd remembered the exact day that Naru's abrupt arrival to a new country had come about. Grandpa had called for him 2 weeks prior to Naruto's scheduled departure, and to be honest, Kyuubi had not been exactly in a comfortable position, to care for both himself and Naruto. At that time, the red-head hadn't (and still hasn't) stopped drinking, he hadn't paid all his overdo bills, and he needed to move out of his rundown solo apartment. Things weren't great. Kyuubi had been extremely tempted to pack his bags and return back to Konoha years ago, but he decided against himself in order to make his grandfather happy.

Life in the United States had not set him up for anything, but failure. However, one day he did attain a job at Uchiha International as a assistant secretary for a headcounters in Arizona. At that moment, life had veered down a path of jubilance. Kyuubi earned enough money to inhabit a two story condo, and even had enough money to get Naruto's green card. Being a native of Japan had its pros and cons, and within a few months, Naruto had become a citizen of the United States of America. They felt invincible, but an urgent and more pestering problem emerged...Naruto's heavy drinking addiction. Grandpa had sent Naru to the United States for a better life, however he wasted it away partying with that Sai dude every night, only to come home wasted off his ass. _I'm such an amazing role model aren't I?_ Kyuubi mused sarcastically, as he stuck the key in the ignition and the vehicle awoke from the dead.

He placed his right arm around the back of the passenger seat, turning half way as he backed out the driveway slowly. His hair resting perfectly on his shoulders. Hell, he didn't have time to change out of his fancy black suit, and nice midnight hue shoes, when Naruto called so suddenly. Only thing he had done, was undid his bun and let the red streams of fluorescent locks ripple down his backside. He rolled down his window and rested his bent elbow on the window sill; a quick gust of wind viscously attacking his face once he hit the interstate and sped down the concrete. _I'm a horrible care taker...Dammit! _Naruto Uzumaki is a 20-year-old man, and he needs to learn from his accumulating mistakes, albeit Kyuubi doesn't want his brother to crash hard when he eventually hits rock bottom. He needed to terminate the addiction now, or the blonde would definitely spiral out of control.

_If only someone had been there to do the same for him._

He rode in silence, his emerald eyes fixated on the world around him. His hair whipping at his face and his mind roaming in thought. America. Land of the free and the home of the brave. Yet why did he feel enslaved in guilt, and felt fear clutching at his heart everyday? He whipped in the parking lot of Tony's Pizza Factory, intently staring down the slumped over blonde who stalked towards his gray Toyota. Naruto held his body close and kept his head bowed, as if refusing to make eye contact with his elder sibling. "Thanks." He mumbled, after closing the door and getting settled into the seat. Kyuubi watched him intently once more, almost as if calculation his person. Azure eyes glanced over and stared at emerald nervously, only to then avert those gorgeous orbs hastily out the window next to him. Kyuubi scoffed at that; driving out of the parking lot and back towards their home. Naruto squared his shoulders as he lolled dependently against the back of the seat, crossing his arms firmly upon his pectoral muscles. The red-head glanced over at him, and quirked up an eyebrow; quickly turning his attention back to the road.

"Naruto." Said Naruto looked at him, his frown indicating his unpleasant attitude. "What happened at work today?" Naruto sucked his teeth, as he rolled his crystal blue eyes and sighed idly.

"Nothing important-"

"-Your boss yelled at you again...didn't he?" A half smirk adorned Kyuubi's face when the blonde gave him a side glare and huffed.

"Whoopee!...Kyuubi just guessed the correct answer. You win this!" Naruto shouted with sarcastic excitement, while flipping his brother off who frowned.

"You know, if you'd stop partying so late during the week you'd have time for sleep and work." Naruto firmly pressed his fist against his right cheek, glaring at his brother who chuckled under his breath. "I know your a grown man now, but you really need to chill with all the drinking-"

"-My drinking has nothing to do with my work performance! I might have ADD or something, because I can't focus on work...It's like..." Naruto laced his fingers through his hair, eyes narrowing as if he tried desperately to concentrate. "...It's like...I can't get over that damn Teme!" Kyuubi slowed the car down at a red light, allowing his emerald eyes to fall upon his brother. "I...I don't know, but today I was thinking about someone..." Naruto smiled coyly.

"Care to explain?" Naruto quirked up an eyebrow at that.

"Explain what?" Kyuubi smirked.

"You still haven't told me anything about what happened back in Konoha. What did you and Sasuke do that hurt you so bad? What happened?-"

"-I told you already!" Naruto snapped. Kyuubi just face palmed himself.

"Saying that you and Sasuke Uchiha had a little altercation, or whatever drama you managed to conjure between the two of you isn't enough...Maybe if you talked about it to someone-"

"-Kyuubi." Naruto bluntly spoke. His eyes fixated intently on the road in front of him. The red-head nodded and gripped the steering wheel tightly. Pressing his foot down on the pedal, at which the car took off. They didn't speak to one another for the rest of the ride back home. When they reached the house, Naruto hopped out the car and rushed upstairs to his room. Immediately slamming his bedroom door shut, leaving his sibling to flop down on the couch. With the front door closed and locked, he lazily loosened his red tie and stared deadpan at the ceiling above his head. Another day of bull- his head snapped up at the sound of the front door rattling. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at the sight of Sai, who greeted him with a palm wave , and rushed up the stairs.

"Hi Kyuubi! Bye Kyuubi-"

"Ugh." He groaned. Sai had this innate ability to piss Kyuubi off no matter how generous he tried to be. To be frank, Kyuu didn't trust that guy around his baby brother, nor did he want to see said guy around him. If he ever caught that bastard screwing around with Naru- No! He couldn't even think of that bullshit! Naruto and Sai?! Hell nah! It bothered him that Sai would at times stay the night, or show up unannounced like just now. At the start of this friendship or whatever it was between Naruto and Sai, Kyuu kept his distance and strongly voiced his complaints. Which didn't work out too great. The older Uzumaki blamed him for Naruto's vigorous partying and uncontrollable addiction to alcohol. He propped his arms behind his head, while languidly averting his gaze towards the 40" flat screen. It will only be a matter of time before he'd doze off to slee-

"-WHAT THE HELL?!...KYUUBI!"

_Or maybe not._

* * *

Naruto heaved for breath, his azure eyes enlarged, as he stared at the sign in logo to Hey!Hey! _What the fuck? When did I sign out? Did I even sign out? No! What if Kyuubi got in and did something to my account? Holy shit! _The blonde watched Sai flop down on his bed, with a playboy magazine in his clutches. The provocative blonde with a cute bob cut hairstyle, covered her ample breasts with two white bunny gloves, and matching bunny ears on her head, as she stood on the front page. She smiled innocently, yet she practically stood naked for the world to see her "goodies". At the center of her stomach, a small bunny shaped piercing stood out on her slim tummy. Sai stared emotionlessly at each girl, his libido completely unaffected by the gorgeous women. He flipped lazily through each page, sizing up women, while Naruto practically had a heart attacked on the opposite end of the bed. "Dammit Sai!...Stop staring at those girls and help me!" Naruto bellowed. Glaring at the raven who groaned, and glared back just as dangerously. He tossed the magazine aside, and rose up on the bed, only to flop back down and sigh.

"What do you need my help for?" Naruto gritted his teeth.

"I don't know my password, because a certain raven didn't tell me." Sai gawked at him and smiled. He'd forgotten all about that.

"It's ILoveSai. No spaces and the I, L, and S are capital." Naruto groaned and mumbled a "fuck you", right as his bedroom door opened, and a very exhausted Kyuubi Uzumaki stared at him, wearily.

"What did you call my name for, Naru?" The blonde stared at the computer screen, his azure eyes frantically analyzing each aspect of his account.

"Did you use my laptop while I was gone?" He inquired coyly. Afraid that if he did use it, he'd found out a little too much about his personal business. Kyuubi gawked at him. His heart pounding like a train had been running through it. _Shit, Kyuubi! Think! Think! Think!_

"No...Why would I get on yours when I have my own?" Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know...That's all I wanted to know." The red-head released a mantra of profanities, before disappearing down the hallway, towards his own bedroom. Naruto left clicked his message icon, staring at the blank inbox that once held a message from Midnight_Seduction. _What the hell is going on? _The blonde glanced over at the raven, who smiled mischievously.

"If you log out of Hey!Hey! Your messages automatically erase... I forgot to tell you that prior to us leaving." Naruto growled and threw his pillow at Sai, who catch the projectile and smiled.

"Fuck you-"

"-Come on, Naru. You know you love me so much-"

"-Whatever-"

"-Why do you care about that guy anyway? He's a complete stranger and you know nothing about him!" Sai exclaimed in astonishment.

"Because." Naruto mumbled. His azure eyes softening as he stared down at the computer screen. "...You told me to find someone that cares about me. I think I just did that and now you're acting like a prick!" Sai rose from the bed, and made his way towards the door.

"Maybe if you'd open your eyes, you'd see that I care about you." He retorted under his breath, as he opened the door and left, only to stop in his tracks when Naruto abruptly grabbed his wrist. "What?-"

"-Why did you come here?...I...I thought I told you to leave me alone-"

"-You don't understand, that I'm here for you?" Naruto's eyes widened, while he stared at Sai. "You mean a lot to me, Naruto and I want you to be happy." He gulped, unaware how close Sai had gotten to his person, until he felt the warm breath upon his neck.

"Sai, I...I only see you as a fri-" chapped lips crushed against his, and a tiny spark of desire ignited in the air. Naruto froze. His lips paralyzed while Sai messaged his lips, and begged for entrance. After about 3 minutes of one sided kissing, Naruto hesitantly moved his lips, and slowly wrapped his arms around Sai. The raven gripped his hips, and pulled the blonde closer. Their lips parting and tongue fought for dominance. During the heated kiss, Naruto accidentally moaned "Sasuke" against Sai's lips. His eyes snapping open at the sudden epiphany! He pushed the other away, and his fingers instinctively rubbed against his lips. His best friend gawked at him, with an aggrieved expression tainting his face. "Sa...Sai, I...I didn't mean-"

"-You obviously haven't gotten over that idiot yet, like you say you have..." Naru tried to grab him, but he backed away. "Just...I'll see you at work, Naruto." The raven rushed down the stairs and slammed the front door closed. Naruto balled his fists in outrage; running down stairs towards the vault in the kitchen. Frantically putting in the lock combination, it opened, and he snatched up a full bottle of vodka. He popped open the top, and slammed it against his lips, chugging down the alcoholic beverage. The burning alcohol numbing his sensitive throat from the inside out. He pulled it away from his mouth, gritting his teeth and squinting his eyes at the strong taste, before pushing it back again. _Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! _He downed the entire bottle, throwing the glass against the wall furthest from his person, and grabbed another. Popping the top open and began to drink more. Kyuubi hastily ran downstairs after hearing the loud shattering of glass, and latched onto the bottle in his brother's clutches.

"What the- Naruto stop!" Kyuubi demanded, as he fought with him. Naruto was pissed as hell. He released the bottle, eliciting the red-head to stumble back against the stove.

"Give me the bottle back, Kyuubi!-"

"-No! You need to stop this drinking problem of yours! Grandad sent you here for a better life...Not...Not this!" The red-head shook the bottle violently in his face, looking at his aggrieved demeanor. Naruto clenched his fists in anger, and threatened to beat his brother's ass. Which of course he knew, that Kyuu could easily beat him to a pulp- _THEY_ both knew that for a fact.

"Why are you in my God damn business?! Huh?! I'm of drinking age!-"

"-Technically, 21 is the legal drinking age! If you don't stop, I'll have no choice but to kick you out." Kyuubi's eyes softened at Naruto, who convulsed in front of him. His bottom lip quivered, and a few tears began to trickle down his cheeks. He knew that he had a problem, but Naru had too much pride to admit that his brother was right. "Naruto, you gotta understand-"

"-Fuck you! Fuck you Sas-" They both gawked at each other, and Kyuubi immediately understood him. Sasuke still had a hold on him, and he just couldn't untangle himself from the past. Kyuu placed the bottle on the marble counter, before he walked towards Naruto, who covered his face in shame.

"Naruto, please just stop." Naruto pushed him away.

"Just...Just stay away from me." The blonde mumbled a few obscenities and stormed out the house. Once the cool crisp air touched his flesh, Naruto ran down the sidewalk of Lincoln street, with his shaggy blonde locks rustling in the wind.

_"Sasuke." The raven languidly opened his eyes and stared endlessly into those azure orbs, as the two laid bare before the other. "I want you...to fuck me like your life depends on it." Sasuke gawked at him. "I want this to be the best we've ever had. Make it something, I'll never forget."_

Naruto gripped his hair with tenacity, running down the street until his legs couldn't go any further. He slouched over, placing a hand on each knee and panted for breath. He stood in front of a large billboard, one that he'd never actually paid too much attention too. With his mouth slightly agape, he intently analyzed the billboard of Uchiha International. Standing proudly next to one another with arms folded against their chests, and facial expressions nonchalant, stood Itachi and...Sasuke. Naruto looked on in astonishment. The younger Uchiha had changed drastically. Longer hair. Broader shoulders. Even his eyes seemed more mesmerizing then before. "Wow." He mused in awe. Itachi hadn't changed at all, but that teme...God how he'd become even more sexually enticing, but that bothered Naruto. He loathed Sasuke! Right?...Maybe? He really didn't know what to say about his feelings towards that bastard sometimes. Under their photo, rested a caption that read:

_The new faces of Uchiha International Incorporated. Where they take care of you!_

He wanted to scream in outrage. Fuck those Uchihas! They'd put him through hell, and he wouldn't dare forgive the people that hurt him, and caused him everything. If Sasuke hadn't messaged him, then things would be fine. No Shadow_Me. No boyfriend. No Sasuke Teme. Just Naruto and Naruto only. Pedestrians stalked pass him like he didn't exist in the world, (Yeah, like they really didn't see a blonde Japanese guy glaring and cursing at a billboard of the most richest brothers in the world). However they didn't know what Naruto knew, and he truly didn't give a shit what people said about him. He just stood there and glared for awhile, before whipping around on his heels to head toward his favorite bar. Just a drink of alcohol would make his life so much better.

* * *

**_In Konoha._**

"Mr. Uchiha, do you want me to take your coat?" A pinkette inquired of him, but Sasuke shook his head "no" and stalked into the 5 star restaurant. The dim lit and gloomy atmosphere intrigued him, but he quickly changed his attention toward Suigetsu who smiled halfheartedly at his long time friend. The raven had his hair fixed in a bun, while he continued to be clad in his work clothes. A black suit, and matching shoes. Suigetsu wore his usual hairstyle, with a purple skin-tight sweater, and dark blue skinny jeans, albeit he wore white Nikes instead of his usual sandals. They rarely had time to talk to one another since high school, however they haven't seen each other since the death of Jugo a year ago. Their friend had died from a brain aneurism at his girlfriend's home. They had a son together, but she soon found love in someone else after his death. It was just Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Karin left now. The raven sat down in the seat across from his friend, and removed his coat.

"Nice seeing you after the long separation-"

"Hn." Sui laughed, while Sasuke grabbed the glass of wine and took a small sip. "Dessert wine?" The albino gave a smirk, revealing his shark-like teeth.

"It's my favorite kind. You don't drink dessert wine with anything but that?" Sasuke chuckled.

"It's called _dessert_ wine for a reason, Suigetsu...You drink it with dessert." He braced both arms up on the table, resting his chin on top of his entwined fingers. Onyx eyes met sapphire. "Why are you wearing contacts?" The raven inquired, with an amused undertone.

"Hahahaha, so you noticed?" A smile adorned his face. "Just wanted to try something different...What about you Mr. Perfect? Why haven't you cut those Rapunzel locks of yours?" Sasuke scoffed at him and laughed.

"I've been extremely busy with work, I don't have time to cut my hair at the moment."

"Ahhh. But you have time to sneak around with Karin on the DL?" He narrowed his eyes at that.

"Whatever. Karin is merely a friend and you know that-"

"-From what I heard, you're more like fuck buddies-"

"-_Who_ told you that?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Karin did of course. I mean I knew you guys would get together, since you did sleep with her back in high school-"

"Hn, I slept with a lot of people back in high school, what makes you think she's so special?" Suigetsu rolled his eyes nonchalantly, and took a sip of wine. He sighed idly, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. You got me there...You're still the heartless Uchiha Sasuke I grew up with. All those girls and guys practically giving themselves up to you, except that one guy." A knot materialized in his throat. _Where is he going with this? _"What was that kid's name?...The one that loathed you with all his being?...Wasn't it, Natsu? Or some shit like that-"

"Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto." Suigetsu laughed at that.

"Yeah I remember that little shit! He gave us hell! Him and his loser friends." He took another sip of wine. "Too bad you didn't get to smash that-"

"-Tsk. Trust me, I tasted the forbidden fruit, and yes it was fantastic." His friend gawked at him.

"You two did it?! When?! Where?! How?!" Sasuke scoffed.

"I can't kiss and tell, but just know that Uchiha Sasuke can't be resisted." He laughed, and they conversed some more. 20 minutes later a waitress approached their table, at which they placed their orders. "How's the doctoral business going for you?"

"Great actually. Mina is expecting another baby, and I'm making millions each year." The albino smiled pleasantly. After high school, he'd went off to Suna (for some odd reason) and studied medicine there, then went to Tokyo and majored in medicine, and plastic surgery. Hell, he was the youngest doctor of his time. Only being a 20-year-old physician with several different degrees, that would've taken others years to get. He'd set his life in learning as much as he could. Then after Jugo's sudden death, he moved back to Konoha for awhile to start a local business there. He met a young girl last year about the age of 18 named Mina when he was 19 and they hit it right off the bat. Now they have a son named Kira. They've been happily married for a year. The young waitress returned back to the table and give them their food, before sashaying away. "Speaking of business and marriage." Suigetsu forked his steak before glancing up at Sasuke who watched him intently. "When are you going to tie the knot with someone?" Sasuke sucked his teeth at that.

"I'm not really worried about getting married now. My father is very ill, and frankly I don't have time to waste on someone whose too incompetent for me-"

"-Still a snob I see." Uchiha laughed. "Plus there's a rumor going around that Uchiha International is falling off thanks to a certain heir." The raven rolled his eyes. "Tell me you're doing a good job-"

"-When have I not done a good job? It's my first time being a CEO and those dumb workers are more concerned about their stomachs then my business. Itachi has taken over for father numerous times, and not once had he allowed me the chance to try until now. I've went through training- intense training, and I do not wish to make a mockery of myself.-"

"I understand. You do what you can to make sure Uchiha International can stay afloat, since there are other healthcare companies and lawyer unions that can't wait for your downfall. You do it all from healthcare to automobiles, and if this empire fails, the global economy will suffer a tremendous loss." Uchiha took a bite out of his steak, and nodded while he ate. They conversed and ate; ate and conversed. "Make sure there aren't anymore more rumors about you in the media. The paparazzi will hunt you down-"

"-That I know, that's why I keep my outside visitations to a minimum. If there's a rumor, they'll surely flock around me." The albino smirked and agreed with his statement.

"I suggest you get some security and possibly some agents. You know? Just the other day Mina had to call the cops since some random chick tried to take Kira away. Saying that he was her son and that I was her husband or some bullshit similar to that-"

"-Wow! People are so crazy now a days-"

"-I agree. You just be careful since you were voted world's sexiest man, Uchiha Sasuke-"

"Hn." Suigetsu laughed, and sipped his wine while Sasuke did the exact same thing. Suigetsu cut into his steak once more and took a bite of juicy deliciousness.

"You know, Karin told me you joined an online dating site again ...Aren't you afraid of what happened back in high school might happen again on this site?" Onyx eyes averted towards his plate of food, and his fingers instinctively tapped the wooden table's surface. Safire watched intently, but soon those eyes fell upon the raven's cellphone.

"If that happens again, maybe we were meant to b-"

"-You're phone is ringing." The albino intervened. Uchiha grabbed his phone and answered the call from his mother. If it had been Itachi, he would've ignored the call, but he couldn't ignore the woman who gave birth to him.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke, where are you?"

"I'm at La Vida, is everything okay at home?-"

"-No! No it's not honey! Fugaku isn't getting any better, and they had to rush him to the emergency room. I think he had a heart attack while I was at the grocery store. Sweetie please come home soon. I need my babies to watch the Manor while I go be with your father." Sasuke nodded while uttering an "okay, I'll be there." Before hanging up the phone and placing a one-hundred dollar bill on the table.

"Everything good?"

"No. My father is getting worse-"

"-Damn. Well, go be with your family... I guess we'll just have to catch up some more another time."

"Yeah." Sasuke slipped into his coat and existed out of the building. He continued to walk, jostling pass a few citizens before making it to his awaiting limo.

"Have a nice day Mr. Uchiha. Please come again." He bowed and stepped into the limo, that his driver held open for him. He thanked the man and off he went to Uchiha Manor.

And I know what you're thinking or probably what you're going to ask. Does Sasuke live with his parents? Or did he move? He now lives in his own home occasionally, when he decides that Karin can come over. However, he does still inhabit the Uchiha household on a regular bases. He lolled against the door, and analyzed the gray sky outside. The liquid drops of water trickling down his window sill, as rain pelted the Earth. He truly didn't want to stay at the same place as his annoying brother, nor did he wish to be bothered by Karin. _Maybe when I get back home, SexyLove could have messaged me. _He found himself smiling at the thought.

_Maybe this would be his chance to finally find love again._

* * *

**~Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I tried to make it longer than what it is now, but I thought that too much would be happening at one time. Small recap, Naruto is an alcoholic. Sasuke is an angry CEO, whose loosing company revenue. Fugaku is dying. Itachi is just being Itachi. And Kyuubi is a liar. See! Small XD. **

**ALSO! There will be some hawt hawt SasuKyuu sexting in the next chapter. I'm really excited about that. Ha! Its funny that all Kyuubi has to do is log out and all his messages will be erased, but wont Naruto eventually notice? Am I the only one who thinks Naruto will catch Kyuubi in the act? I'm on team Kyuubi for some logical reason, what team are you on? :) Follow, Favor, Review; do whatever you see fit too! Peace!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Update again! I'm on Christmas Break from school, and I won't be going back until January 6th! So that means nothing to do but update my stories! Yay for you guys! Ummm, so far it may have seemed kinda boring since I have been trying to setup the background for this story, and in fact the drama and lemony goodness starts now! Will there be SasuKyuu sexting? Yes there will be some of that. Will there be SasuNaru sexting? Yes there will definitely be that! This is my first time doing SasuKyuu, but they are not the main paring in this story unfortunately (the Dobe and Teme are the main pair). So those who feel uneasy about that, don't worry you'll get what you won't. I promise you that. Plus I'm making the chapters longer (have you noticed?), and I'm just so excited! Okay, enough of the rambling on with the story!**

**Disclaimer**: Go to the first page to see it.

* * *

_Maybe this would be his chance to finally find love again._

Sasuke continued to fixate his gaze out the transparent window, occasionally taking notice to the water droplets that trickled down the window sill in his peripheral vision. The only pestering thought had been the fact that he had to inhabit the exact same home with his 24-year-old brother, Uchiha Itachi. That's just great. Not only was his brother an essential part to their company, his brother had become one of those annoying ones as well. You know the ones that give you a hard time with all the trivial questions that led nowhere? The exact ones that snoop around in your personal life trying to help you, when in reality they only want to screw you over more than you already are. He'd done it once before, hence the reason why Sasuke slept with Naruto all those years back. Had it been by Sasuke's on doing, they wouldn't have had sex, more like talked things over; but hell he wasn't complaining about the sex, it actually turned out to be an experience that he'd never let from his memory.

Naruto's delightful skin, and his tight sphincter wrapped around his pulsing- WHOA! Sasuke smirked mischievously at that. Naruto wouldn't have gotten away so easily from him, but after that night Sasuke had the disadvantage. He didn't even know if the blonde had ever slept with another guy, so he could've hurt him. He knew for a fact that Naruto wasn't a virgin, but had he slept with a guy or a girl? He was in fact a bisexual, but it didn't matter now. Naruto was on the other side of the world, fucking who ever he pleased and Sasuke couldn't do a damn thing about it. Hell he found himself in bed with Karin quite often, so why should he worry about who Naruto's been with?

_Do I still care about that Dobe?_

Well, he shouldn't. Uchiha Sasuke was doing perfectly fine running a company and still managing fangirls flocking around him a daily bases, trying desperately to cuff the multimillionaire. He sighed idly, lolling his head against the window sill, letting his charcoal colored eyes linger on the pedestrians that he passed in his limo. Konoha. A small town that has evolved into a large city, ever since Fugaku started to invest in it and began to fund for city maintenance and building. The 42-year-old had been diagnosed with lung cancer a few months after Naruto's departure, and he's been fighting the disease ever since. He's slowly dying they all know it, even Fugaku himself knows that there's nothing for him, and he's starting to give up hope that anything can save him. Sasuke soon noticed a chubby woman who wobbled down the sidewalk with her young son clutching her dress, as he whined for her to carry him. The brunette would push him away, her large coral dress stretching every time she pushed him. The young boy, clad in kaki shorts and a white striped shirt would cry out, before latching onto her dress once more and the game continued. It made a smile adorn his face, however Sasuke soon averted his gaze towards a blonde with shaggy hair.

_Is that Naruto?!...He's back?!_

Eyes wide in astonishment, he intently calculated the person, letting his smile falter when the young _**woman**_ glanced over her shoulder, staring absentmindedly back at him. Plus she clutched a purple umbrella in her hands, and her eyes were like an aquamarine hue (with more green than blue). "Charles, please stop the car." Sasuke ordered through the intercom, at which his driver did as instructed. He opened the door despite waiting for his driver to assist him, or even hold the umbrella above his head to shield him from the rain. "Excuse me." The blonde gawked at him, her hand instinctively covering her mouth to hide her astonishment. Everyone around watched idly, mainly because he of course was the richest bachelor in their city, and he just stopped his limo just to talk to some girl he didn't even know. "I...You remind me of someone I use to know. Plus you're very attractive, what's your name?" She blushed at his inquire, grasping his outstretched hand and gave a stiff nod.

"Nanko... Takahashi Nanko-"

"-Such a wonderful name." She smiled at him.

_Kami, how she looks exactly like him._

"Nanko, tell me...are you seeing anyone?" She shook her head "no", eliciting the raven to smirk coyly. "Glad to hear, maybe you should come back home with me. I'll treat you to dinner." He tugged her towards his limo, escorting her inside and of course she didn't complain not once. I mean who would decline an offer from the Uchiha Sasuke, unless your name was Uzumaki Naruto then no...No one would. They made it to a restaurant, had dinner, and he even gave her a very intimate and private show at a hotel down the street. The way she crawled at his flesh and panted in his ear enticed him. He truly did enjoy the warmth, yet he couldn't attain that tantalizing feeling he felt with Naruto. She had his facial features and her body was so magnificent, yet Sasuke couldn't get the feeling. The Uchiha slumped over as he sat on the edge of the bed, boxers on and torso bare. Nanko laid in the bed asleep, while he stared exasperatedly at the carpeted floor. The raven caressed his forearm, letting his solemn gaze linger on the lamp adjacent to the bed. He pressed his hands into the bed and rose to his feet, slowly redressing himself after a much needed shower, only to vanish out the room. Sasuke then rubbed out any wrinkles from his tailor made suit, jamming his fists into his pockets and down the hall he went.

"Mr. Uchiha leaving so early?" Sasuke scoffed at the secretary who smiled knowingly as he made his way over towards him. The brunette with shaggy hair, who wore sunglasses inside a fairly lit building for some idle reason, chuckled. "How was she?"

"Not worth talking too much about." He retorted. "She's still in the room sleeping, so if she comes down here to ask about me, tell her something pleasant-"

"-I'll just tell her the usual." Sasuke nodded stiffly.

"That'll do. I'm out Shino." Sasuke gave a lazy palm wave, while walking towards the foyer; leaving his one night stand behind to sulk. His driver stood waiting for him.

"Had fun Mr. Uchiha?" The older gentleman smirked knowingly. Sasuke scoffed at that.

"Hn...Still haven't reached my requirements."

"Maybe that means he's the one that you truly love, or maybe you just use these other women to fill the hole you have from his betrayal-"

"-Charles...You do not know who or what I love. As a matter of fact I don't love anyone or anything, it's simply life; so I suggest you keep the ramblings to yourself." The man apologized as he opened the door for his young master.

"Yes sir. I'll make sure to keep them in mind only-"

"-Good. Now take me to Uchiha Manor, mother wants me home." Charles closed the door, whisking over to the driver side, and hastily got into the vehicle. The raven laced his fingers through his hair, pondering on the words spoken to him. He'd admit that at one point in his life he did in fact love Naruto, now he despised him more than anything in the world. Or he's simply distracting himself with other sexual partners who can only stimulate his sexual frustrations until he learns to cope his lose, find someone similar to Naruto (both physically and sexually), or until he once again reunited with said blonde. The last idea made him groan. He couldn't fathom what would happen if he saw that boy again. _Does Naruto still hate him? Would he hate Naruto for leaving him? N_o, he'd probably just grab the blonde and ravish the unsuspecting male right then and there. Sasuke closed his eyes while releasing a sigh; worrying his bottom lip shortly afterwards. "Fuck my life."

* * *

**_In Arizona._**

Naruto laid face down on the small wooden table, his right hand clutching a beer bottle, while the other lay flat next to his face. Having consumed about 10 bottles of sake, Naruto reached the point of utter and complete intoxication. He practically drowned himself in alcohol. Shot after shot, but he didn't care. Alcohol was his stress reliever, and the pestering thoughts of Sasuke conjured up said stress, which elicited him to drink so heavily. The run down bar, a small shack-like facility, reeked of must, cigar smoke, and intoxicating liquor. A strong scent that would make the average Joe vomit as soon as he took one step inside these four walls. Faulty ceiling fans twirled languidly throughout the building, and dim lit chandeliers guided all drunks from one place to another. A few men mumbled at a table a couple of feet from Naruto, who continued to slump over the table; his eyes half lidded and glazed.

A pool of drool forming on the wooden surface, where the saliva dropped from his agape mouth. Naruto Uzumaki was officially screwed over. Sasuke became an anathema to him, so over the years his hatred regenerated with more added anger. It's not that he didn't care about him, when in all honesty he cared a lot about that bastard, it's just after what he did to him during his senior year; damaged his reputation. Naruto was then known as "Sasuke's bitch" or "cock blower" or something more lewd. Thanks to that raven haired prick, he became the laughing stock of Konoha High, and he'd never forgive Sasuke for it. The jingle of the bells upon the front door rang vibrantly in the air, albeit everyone continued with their conversations or other doings, including the drunk blonde who laid motionlessly at a table in the corner of the building. No one cared. If you overdose on alcohol at this place, they wouldn't no you were dying (or already dead) unless you started foaming at the mouth, or until the bartender tried to wake you when he was closing shop.

_The seat next to Naruto shifted, and a soft sigh attacked his ears. With blonde locks hiding his face, Naruto looked up at the nonchalant raven, who smiled halfheartedly. "Naruto, let me take you home. Or maybe you can just crash at my place since, my apartment is much closer." The blonde rose up slowly, his left hand immediately clutching his throbbing forehead._

_"I don't ned you, Say!...I can make et home all by my shelf-"_

_"-Naru, you're drunk." He countered sternly, grasping his friend's hand firmly. "You're coming home with me. Now." The blonde shooed his statement away, yelping when Sai abruptly pulled him out the chair and into his arms. "Lets go." Naruto's deadweight fell on his person, while the flustered blonde rambled on about drunk nothings, as he practically dragged him out the bar._

_"Hold me." Naruto mused, as he lolled against the red Honda that Sai owned. His arms outstretched, wanting Sai to embrace his body. Said man did as told, biting his lip when the blonde clutched his shoulders and groaned. "Touch me, please." Dark orbs widened incredulously. The 20-year-old pulled away, biting harder into his lip as Naruto thrusted against his crotch and begged for his touch. "Please!-"_

_"-Naruto, stop it." The blonde smirked, decorating his blanch skin with sloppy kisses and bite marks. "Naruto...Naruto ngh, quit it! You're drunk and this is the parking lot!-"_

_"-Take meh to yer place than." He bluntly retorted, lolling against the car, while his friend furrowed his eyebrows to the center of his forehead. Drunk. Definitely Naruto was drunk. Sai knew Naruto long enough to know that he'd never want to have sex with him, trust since he did in fact try a few times. It wasn't that Naruto didn't want to sleep with him, it's just the blonde kept himself abstinent due to the fact that he was waiting for someone; someone special that only he could be pleased with. A person that Sai knew nothing about and neither did Kyuubi, however the blonde wanted him. Right now, he was asking for Sai's touch and for Sai's love. At that very moment, the one person he wanted to belong to him stood in front of his person and begged to be taken by him. "Saaaaaaaai!-"_

_"-Naruto...I-"_

_"-Give me one time." Naru spoke softly into his ear, clutching the front of his black muscle shirt (despite him having very little muscle); fretting the shell of said ear with tongue. "Just one." Sai was rendered speechless. His black eyes intently searching into glazed over azure orbs for answers. Hesitantly he let his hands roam down towards Naruto's hips, his eyes looking down as his hands explored. Naruto let his flutter close, hands entwined in short black locks. _

_"Naruto, I've always wanted this from you-"_

_"-Take it then. Right here. Right now." Sai gawked at him. _

_"Huh?"_

_"In your car. The back seat is just fine." Sai nodded understandingly, unlocking the doors, at which he opened the back door and Naruto crawled in. Followed by Sai, who closed the door behind him and pounced on his blonde haired friend. Their lips smashed together, limbs entwined in the hungry kiss. Naruto yanked his shirt off, thrusting upward against his friend, who pulled off his orange sweater, before slamming their lips back together. "Fuck!" Naruto gasped, wiggling out of his pants. Wow nice day to not wear boxers. Sai inhaled sharply, unzipping his jeans to show off his erection. Wasting no time prepping his best friend, only to shove his medium sized penis inside him. Naruto gasped out, arching his back, as Sai's mouth opened to release a low rumbling moan on pleasure. "Fuck me Sai! Do it! Do it!" He complied before he rocked back and forth; back and forth pounding into the blonde. "Sai...Sa...Sai...ngh! God yes there! Sai!...Sa...Sa...Sai!" Said Sai moaned at the call of his name, lifting Naruto's straddled legs, as he slammed impetuously inside his anus. _

_"Yes!...Yes Naruto say my name.-"_

_"-SAAAAAAAAAI-"_

"-NARUTO!" The blonde jumped. His eyes wild and bloodshot as he stared uneasily at the bartender. The beer still in his grasp and drool still pooled on the table. He glanced around the vacant bar, averting his gaze back towards the man before him.

_So it was only a dream?_

"Whaah?...Ren...Renji, what time is-"

"-Its 11 o'clock Naruto... I have to lock up now." The blonde groaned, smacking his head upon the table. He'd feel that first thing in the morning. Renji rested in the seat next to Naruto, watching the blonde sulk to himself. "Did...Did Sai come her tonight?" Naruto inquired sheepishly. Renji shook his head "no".

"He hasn't set foot inside this place at all today. Why? You guys get into an argument or something?" Naruto scoffed at that. "I'm serious Naruto. You both usually come to the bar together, so since you came alone, I guess I'm right-"

"-Whatever. I just wanna go home-"

"-Your house isn't that far away, I mean I can take you the-"

"-No! Back to Kanoha! I miss gramps and le Teme! I want to be with him!" Naruto bellowed during his drunk ranting. "He means everythang to meh." He mused. Renji nodded understandingly, rising up from the table.

"Come on Naruto, let me take you home. America isn't that bad, just give it some more time to adjust and I bet you'll began to love being here and I doubt you'd ever want to leave" He spoke while escorting Naruto outside to his silver BMW; helping the 20-year-old into the passenger seat and his seatbelt. The twinkling stars vibrant in the midnight, however Naruto was too drunk to actually care; not saying he'd have cared if the man was sober. Renji waltzed back to the vehicle after locking up the bar; jumping into the driver's seat where he had an abrupt epiphany, that caused him to slam his calloused palms onto the steering wheel. The drunk blonde stared deadpan at him. "Naruto, I...I kinda forgot where you live. Can you tell me the directions or are you that wasted?"

"Hn." Renji frowned at that, pulling the gear shift in reverse, and looked over his shoulder to back out.

"I'll let you crash at my place then." He put the truck in drive and off they went to Renji's home.

* * *

_**Konoha**_.

Sasuke walked up the long driveway to the main doors of the Uchiha Manor, both suitcases held firmly in his grasp. The rain had minimized to a light drizzle, and Charles walked next to him; his eyes locked ahead of them. "Charles, about what you said..." They both paused in the middle of their walk, each looking at one another sternly. "...You could be right about me." Sasuke looked away at that. "Naruto might still have this hold on me that I can't seem to shake off, and maybe I still probably do love him-"

"-You'll never forget your first love, sir." Sasuke let his onyx eyes dart towards the older man's person. "Master Uchiha, Mr. Uzumaki made you happy, and more vibrant in life. I know. Eugene and I saw it with our own eyes. Even I tried to persuade him to stay, I tried to tell him that things had already begun to change between the two of you, but he wouldn't stay." Sasuke clenched his fists around his luggage, staring idly off in the distance. "Sir, he loved you, but the way you treated him like-"

"-Don't you _dare_ tell me that bullshit!" Sasuke bellowed. "I know I made some mistakes, and I tried to apologize! He was a stubborn blonde and as of a result of my apology he broke my fucking jaw!-"

"-Sir, I'm only-"

"-Naruto meant everything to me!...I loved him more than life itself and I never felt that way for anyone! Now you stand in my face and have the nerve to tell me I still love him! He was a traitor, and because of him I can't have true happiness." Sasuke stormed off, leaving his driver to stand alone in the rain. The 20-year-old stepped into the main hall of his family Manor, greeting Eugene who bowed in honor.

"Master Uchiha, your mother has been waiting for you in the study room, sir-"

"-What about Itachi?" Eugene smiled lightly.

"He's already here as well sir. Let me take your bags and place them in your chamber." Sasuke nodded, handing over his luggage, before kicking off his shoes and walking down a large corridor. The jasper walls and marble floorboards made him relax, since he was so use to these surroundings. The raven undid his tie, while he walked down the hall; occasionally taking notice of the large portraits hanging on the wall. As soon as he stepped into the room, Mikoto looked up at her son with swollen eyes, at which Sasuke hesitantly stepped further inside. She rose from her position on the floor, embracing her son in a loving hug while he gawked at Itachi, who seemed angered. Itachi always maintained his nonchalant facial expression; one that nobody could decipher. However this one, had been the same visage, only with an enraged undertone that Sasuke managed to take note of.

"Mother, what's-"

"-Your father is very ill, and the doctor just called to inform us that his heart is very weak..." Sasuke looked down at her. "It's only a matter of time before he passes Sasuke-Kun-"

"-Isn't there anything they can do?!" Sasuke exclaimed in shock, eying his mother and brother who shook their heads simultaneously.

"Nothing can save him now-"

"-Neither can anything save our company." Itachi forced out, eliciting his mother to whip around and glare at him.

"Itachi! Nows not the time to worry about some damn company, when you're father is near death!-"

"-That company is important-"

"-And your father isn't?!" Itachi scoffed, at which Sasuke lolled against a bookshelf. "Uchiha Itachi, you better get your priorities right young man-"

"-Father wouldn't want us to waste away in sorrow, we are Uchiha so we should continue on with out daily lives despite anything that happens-"

"-You are truly _your_ father's son...Damn the Uchiha pride, that's my husband and I love him to death! Itachi what the hell is your problem?!-"

"-My problem is the fact that you have the audacity to sell this company to uncle Obito!-"

"-Mother you didn't?!" Sasuke exclaimed, searching deep into his mother's abashed eyes, at which she turned away from him. The candle lit room flickering as the trio stood in complete silence. "Mother why?!...Why would you do that?! Itachi and I were doing so well-"

"-Don't lie to yourself Sasuke." Itachi intervened. "You were never capable of doing well for the company, so father was intending on giving me full control of everything-"

"-You're a _damn_ lie!" Sasuke spat, watching his brother roll his eyes nonchalantly. "I was holding my end of the company and you know that!-"

"-Hn. If you call signing up for chatrooms to find another sucker to screw over doing work, then yes Sasuke you were really holding up your end-"

"-Fuck you Itachi-"

"-_Sasuke_!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"Don't act like you know what's going on in my damn life! Let me handle myself and you do the same-"

"-Hn. You're so oblivious of the hold Naruto still has on you. 3 whole years have passed and you still haven't moved on. And because of that, our company is suffering greatly. Still you haven't reached the gross requirement-"

"-And you're still a bastard." Sasuke mused, under his breath, refusing to acknowledge Itachi's glaring eyes.

"Father, will be alright, Mother. Uncle Obito has no business taking over the company and Sasuke..." His brother snapped his head up at that, waiting patiently for his brother to speak. "...Grow up." And with that Itachi rose from his sit on the chair and exited out the room. Nothing but silence engulfed Sasjke and his mother, who departed from the room shortly after. Sasuke cursed inwardly; making his way towards his chamber upstairs.

* * *

_**Arizona**_.

Kyuubi paced the floor, his eyes frantically whipping from side to side as he thought about Naruto. After their argument earlier today, Naruto hasn't been back home and Sai isn't answering his phone when he calls. He red-head laced his fingers through long locks, flopping down on the couch. His emerald eyes analyzed the surroundings of his home, jumping up at the sound of his cellphone. Kyuubi reached in his back pocket, pulling out his iPhone and answered it. "Hello, Naruto?!-"

"Hi, this is Renji." Kyuubi's heart began to pound against his chest. "I... work at the bar Naruto goes too. I'm one of the bartenders there, and ummm well, Naruto's too drunk at the moment to comprehend much...so I brought him home to my place so he could sleep off the booze-"

"-Don't you think I should come and get my brother? I mean, I don't know you or what you're capable of-"

"-Im not gay, man. Plus I'm married." Renji chuckled on the phone, and all Kyuubi could do was face palm himself. "Look, he's safe with me and in the morning when he wakes up, I'll bring him home."

"Thanks, man."

"No problem. See you tomorrow." Renji hung up the phone and immediately Kyuu began to relax, since Naruto was going to be taken good care of. A loud bing erupted in the air soon after and Kyuubi knew exactly who was messaging him at 11:30 pm. Mr. Midnight_Seduction himself. He smirked at the thought, rising up from the couch, and headed towards the stairs. Ascending each one cautiously, before opening Naru's bedroom door slowly. He sat down on the bed, and pulled the laptop onto his lap, staring at the message on Hey!Hey!

_**Midnight_Seduction:**_ Im sexually frustrated right now :(

It was very convenient that Naruto hadn't logged out his Hey!Hey account.

_Naruto was so naïve._

Kyuubi smiled, albeit he didn't give a shit if he had been sexually frustrated or not. Kyuu didn't like Midnight_Seduction, he really didn't care for anyone; relationship wise. However the quick pleasure he received from this guy was enough to stimulate him for some time. He'll Kyuubi wasn't technically gay, but if getting turned on by another guy was gay...then maybe...Whatever! He never slept with a dude, only women, and he's only dated women, this was just all fun and games to him. The 24-year-old typed a response.

**SexyLove**: Sexually frustrated? That's a shame, since I'm very horny right now ;)

Kyuubi mentally laughed aloud at that. Soon a message appeared once more.

_**Midnight_Seduction**_: Lets Sext. My day hasn't been to good.

**SexyLove**: Sure, anything for you.

_**Midnight_Seduction: **_Video chat. I wanna see you masturbate.

Kyuubi gawked at that message, too afraid to turn him down and too far in to stop it. _Another guy wanted him to masturbate on camera! What the hell?! Was this the shit Naruto was use too? _The red-head bit his lip, promising himself that this was all for fun. So he typed in his reply.

**SexyLove**: Okay.

_Midnight_Seduction wants to video chat. Confirm this offer by pressing okay, or click cancel. _

Kyuu clicked okay, and within seconds Kyuubi was staring at nothing back chest. "Why can't I see your face?" Kyuubi inquired, taking notice of the long black locks that draped down the front of his chest. The raven chuckled at his question.

"I'm doing this to keep my identity safe, SexyLove. I don't like strangers seeing my face." Kyuubi shivered at the sound of his husky voice. So pure and intoxicating. The red-head sat on his brother's bed, clad in tattered booty shorts and a white t-shirt. "Give me a show SexyLove." The red-head groaned, unzipping his shorts slowly, while he wiggled his hips from side to side. "You're such a tease-"

"-hahaha. Just enjoy the show, cause I know I will-"

"-Hn. You sound like a slut." Kyuubi smirked.

"Make me your slut, Midnight. I'd love to have your pulsing dick inside me, baby-"

"-hm. If only I were there with you, I'd make your wish come true. I could easily turn you into a moaning mess."

Kyuubi mentally cringed at that. The fuck?! He wasn't going to let some dude fuck him in the ass! Hell no!

_Just play along Kyuubi. Play along._

The red-head laid back on the bed, slipping out of his shorts and soon his boxers. Opening his legs wide so Midnight_Seduction could see him more clearly. Kyuu heard the other man inhale sharply, while clearing his throat. Uzumaki felt disgusted with himself, raising up on the bed to stare into the camera. "I bet you want this tight anus around you...don't you daddy-"

"Hn. So I'm daddy now?...Touch yourself." Kyuubi did as told. Practically hypnotized by the stranger's attractive voice. He latched into his shaft, fisting his instrument while the other watched. It aroused them both. Kyuubi straddled his legs, pumping faster as he arched his back and moaned.

"Ugh...yes...ngh-"

"-Keep going. You're so fucking Sexy. I wanna pound inside you so bad right now" Kyuu threw his head back at that, mouth agape as he released a few moans.

"-God I'd love it if you...you did that." Kyuubi thumbed the slit of his penis, while sweat trickled down his forehead. He was growing hot, and fast! The man watching moaned, panting for breath while Kyuubi masturbated for his entertainment. The red-head felt alive, and to be honest he enjoyed this feeling. "Fuck me Midnight! Please-"

"-Just think of my huge shaft pushing inside you, forcing you to take me in all the way to the hilt. Your trembling legs wrapped around my waist, and hands squeezing my shoulders as I push in then pull back out. In. Out. In. Out. In out. In out. In-out-in-out-in-out until you can't take it anymore. You'd be begging for me to stop but I won't-"

"-Shit! Fuck me!...Come fuck me now!" Kyuubi toyed with his testicles, so overwhelmed with bliss he didn't hear the bedroom door open, and neither did he acknowledge the raven gawking at him. Sai was baffled. Not by the fact that Kyuubi was masturbating in front of him on Naruto's bed (that shocked him as well), but what bothered him was the person he was masturbating too.

"Kyu-" the red-head's eyes snapped open and he immediately ended the video chat, wrapping his lower region up in the sheets. "Kyuubi, you've been the one messing with Naruto's account!-"

"-Its...It's not what it looks like! I..I was-"

"-Don't worry. I won't tell him anything" Sai smirked, at which Kyuu bared his teeth in outrage.

"What can I do to keep you quite?"

"It's simple really...Help me get Naruto to fall for me instead of that guy." As Sai said "that guy" he pointed his index finger towards the computer, eliciting the red-head to blush even more. He'd been caught red handed and it was definitely embarrassing to the third degree.

"Fine. I'll help."

"Good...I came by to talk to Naruto, but since he's not here. I'll be going now." Sai blushed a little, closing the door behind him before darting out the home. Kyuubi released a few obscenities, while repeatedly slamming his fists against the headboard.

_Dammit, I need to get the locks changed. I hate that kid._

* * *

_**~Heheheheheheheheheehehehe! Sorry if it came out boring or what not, I really had to try harder than I normally would when it came to the little lemon. And yes it was short for a reason. I find it funny that Kyuubi was caught already, but everything can't always be perfect right? Will Sai tell, even though he said he wouldn't? Any-who, Follow, Favor, Review; do whatever you see fit too! Peace!~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG! Almost 100 followers in the first 4 chapters. You guys are so amazing and I love yah! You know what, let's throw a big party! Yes? No...okay. I bet you're wondering if Kyuubi will fall for Sasuke, even though he's just doing all this for fun and entertainment. Hehehehe :) Now Sai. What do you think he has planned once he has Naruto's heart? Hmmmm? Read and find out my friends. Sorry for errors. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer**: Go to the first page to see it.

* * *

_Dammit, I need to get the locks changed. I hate that kid. _

Kyuubi felt embarrassed in the deafening silence after Sai abruptly vanished. "Damn, I'm screwed." He mused to himself, before logging out of Naruto's Hey!Hey! account; only to gather his clothing and exit from the room. It would've been worse if he'd came on the bedsheets, and reluctantly for him, he doesn't reach his peak so easily. "Man, I need a drink."

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi woke to the aroma of breakfast, at which his eyes snapped open in complete and utter shock. _What the fuck? I'm the only one here._ The red-haired man rose from his bed. Placing his feet firmly on the wooden floorboards; he stretched before rushing over to his drawers and grabbed a shirt with matching pajama pants. Dressing as quickly as he could, Kyuubi made his way down the stairwell, gawking at the raven cooking eggs on his stove. Glaring at the younger man, he cautiously walked into his kitchen with his arms folded against his pectoral muscles. "Good morning Kyuu-Sama..." Sai cooed. Glancing over his shoulder to smirk deviously at the 24-year-old who didn't like his very blasé greeting. The raven puffed out his bottom lip, averting his gaze back to the eggs that he was currently scrambling in a frying pan. "...Did I say that right, Kyuu-Sama?-"

"-Why the _hell_ are you here?" He retorted. Completely ignoring his question, since he wasn't in the mood to deal with unnecessary bullshit; that Sai was currently tossing his way. Emerald eyes lusted over the stack of pancakes, the bowl of crispy bacon, and the fluffy eggs that were being tossed on the stove. Sai chuckled idly at his question, dumping the eggs into the bowl with the bacon and cut off the stove before turning to meet his friend's brother .

"That's a nice way to greet someone who just cooked for you." He teased; watching the redhead narrow his eyes dangerously. "Fine. Be that way." He turned to the newly cooked food, smirking since he knew that Kyuubi was starting to get pissed. "Get some breakfast and then we'll talk-"

"-I want you out of my house after we eat. I don't want Naruto seeing you here, when he finally shows up." Sai chuckled, handing the man a plate before fixing his own food. Kyuubi put eggs on his plate, a few pieces of bacon, and 2 large fluffy pancakes. Noticing the syrup already on the table, he groaned and placed his plate down in front of his seat. Reaching for the bottle of syrup, he noticed Sai in his peripheral vision moving the kitchen. He whipped around to meet the raven who smirked with two glasses of milk in his hand. He placed a glass before Kyuubi only to sit next to him at the small round table, and all the redhead could do was stare at him. "I'm Lactose intolerant-"

"-Oh I know. That milk doesn't have lactose in it." Sai smiled pleasantly at the man who frowned at him. "Don't think you can catch me so easily-"

"-So why are you here, _now_?" Sai bit a piece of bacon and giggled. Despite his urge to throttled the raven, Kyuubi sat in his seat trying desperately to contain his accumulating anger.

"I'm here so we can talk about our deal, or did you forget that, I caught you tampering with Naruto's personal life last night?-"

"-Unfortunately I didn't. However, I'd like to see you die in a hole, and I sure as hell would _love_ to remember that-"

"-You're really hurtful, Kyuubi-Sama." He frowned at that, watching Sai's smile widen across his blanch face. "Don't try and slither out of our agreement now, you owe me a blonde- "

"-What makes you think I'll actually let you have my brother?...If he hasn't decided to get in a relationship with you, in the 3 years he's been here, what makes you think he'd actually do it now?-"

"-Because, you will tell him good things about me so I can have a chance. He's always talking about that Uchiha dude, and frankly it's pissing me off-"

"-Sasuke?-"

"-Yeah, that bastard." Kyuubi ate a pancake, his emerald eyes analyzing the devastated expression that Sai hastily replaced with a fake smile. The 24-year-old shrugged his shoulder, forking his eggs before pausing. "What?"

"Did you put milk in anything?-"

"-Yea, but I used the lactose free milk. Don't want you dying on me now." Kyuubi rolled his eyes nonchalantly, while placing the eggs into his mouth. It was 8:45 in the morning, so he needed to kick the raven out soon before Naruto showed up. "Tell me what you know about Sasuke?" Emerald eyes widened at that inquire, at which he placed his fork on the plate with a clatter.

"He's rich. Very snobbish just like his damn brother Itachi, only he's nicer-"

"-Itachi?...How do you know him?" Kyuubi furrowed his eyebrows to the center of his forehead, eliciting Sai to smile deviously.

"That's none of _your_ concern-"

"-Those Uchiha are all asses, and Sasuke's the worst of them all from what Naruto told me-"

"-If Naruto keeps thinking at him, then its obvious he wants Sasuke." Kyuubi smirked at his new epiphany. "You're afraid that Naruto will fall in love with a guy that's half way across the world-"

"-What do you mean?" Kyuubi smirked. Finally he realized what all this shit was about.

"Sasuke has a hold on Naruto that you can't break, so you want me to open up his eyes and show that you're not a bad guy...Who happens to live some blocks away. And you think that he'll leave to be with Sasuke- or better yet; you fear that if he gets too attached to Midnight_Seduction, whoever that is, you'll be neglected." Sai laughed idly at that.

"I'm not afraid of Naruto falling in love with _anyone_. I just don't want him falling for a douche like Sasuke or whoever Midnight_Seduction is-"

"-Sasuke might been a little brat but he's not that bad-"

"-So he didn't tell you what happened in Konoha? Why the reason your grandfather sent him here to live with you?" Kyuubi stared deadpan at the raven, eliciting a smirk to adorn his face once again. He ate his eggs and watched the onyx eyes staring into his own, before he finally shook his head 'no'. This enlightened Sai, who loved the curious look on Kyuubi's face. "It's sad that he doesn't trust his own brother with something so...painful. Yet he told me, and we just met." Kyuubi clenched his jaw at that. Infuriated that Naruto would tell Sai yet he couldn't bring himself to tell his own brother! "Sasuke is a bastard. Naruto told me that they were the best of friends until he met some guy named Suigetsu and his posse. After that they began to torment Naruto daily and made his life hell, and all his friends began to go their separate ways. Senior year, Naruto joined a chatroom met a guy named Shadow_Me and they hit it right off the bat. He felt like he finally found someone he could talk to and he even went as far as getting into a virtual relationship with a guy he never met."

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at that. "The bullying started to get worse around that time for him, well that's what he told me..said some dude -a friend of Sasuke's had broke his nose and Sasuke seemed to flirt with him often, although he loved to torment him. One day they took things too far and decided to bully him while Naruto's boyfriend listened on the phone, and the entire school watched it. Everyone laughed and joined in." Kyuubi clenched his fists, infuriated with the newly divulged information. Maybe this was the reason Naruto kept everything to himself. Naruto knew Kyuu had a short temper when it came to his baby brother. "Right when Sasuke took his phone to call Shadow_Me he found out that HE was Naruto's boyfriend-"

"-So the entire time he was dating my brother? And he continued to bully him?-"

"-Yeah, but they didn't know until then. Naruto ran of course, but Sasuke didn't follow him. Later that day Sasuke confessed his feelings and make a story short they got into a fight. Naruto broke his jaw, and all hell broke loose. Fugaku, filed a lawsuit against your grandfather, saying that if he didn't pay for Sasuke's medical bills he'd sue gramps for all he owned-"

"-But...Jiraiya _doesn't_ have much!-"

"-That's exactly what Naruto told me. However, that Itachi guy came to Naruto and offered to pay for the medical bills so Jiraiya could keep his things-"

"-But..."

"…He had to sleep with Sasuke first before he paid for anything." Kyuubi rose from his seat at that; baring his teeth while Sai smiled victoriously. "Long story short, Naruto did it to help your grandfather. They had sex -_Amazing_ sex is what he told me. And the next day he came here. Now he regrets everything and the only way he feels happiness is talking to that Seduction guy on Hey!Hey!-"

"-I always knew Itachi would somehow manage to fuck my brother's life up." He voiced idly. Averting his narrowing eyes towards the raven, who rose from his seat slowly, before making his way towards the door. "You got a deal." Sai froze in his steps, glancing over his shoulder to stare at an enraged redhead. "Naruto. He's yours, but you better believe I'll slit your throat if you hurt him-"

"-Oh trust me, I don't have any intentions of hurting him. We have work today, please make sure he gets there on time, so he won't get fired." And with that Sai was gone from his home. Kyuubi closed his eyes, while he started to count his breathing.

"1...2...3...4-FUCK!" He whipped around punching a hole into the wall.

* * *

Naruto sat on the bed after waking slowly to the hangover that pounded against his skull. He didn't feel like moving since moving made his head throb, so he laid against his knees and sighed. He could've swore that he actually told himself that he wouldn't drink that heavily anymore. His thoughts were soon interrupted when the door opened, and Renji walked inside with a glass of orange juice and painkillers. "Here Naruto, take this before you come down stairs and eat breakfast with us." The blonde reached for the glass, popping the medication into his mouth, and he downed them with the cold glass of juice.

"Thanks Renji. I...I apologize if I was being a burden on you last night. I just had to deal with something that's been pestering me for awhile now-"

"-Is it something you wanna talk about?" Naruto looked at him, noticing the genuine smile on his face. "If you don't, at least come down and eat with my wife and daughter. They love company, just don't let them talk you to death-"

"-I really should be going. My boss will definitely kill me if I'm late again." Renji chuckled at that. "May, I use you're shower? Thankfully I'm wearing my work clothes." He'd just noticed that he actually didn't take off his clothes yesterday, when he stormed out the house after his and Kyuubi's little argument. Renji nodded assuringly, offering to wash his clothes while he took his shower. He went into the bathroom with a towel and wash cloth, handing Renji his pants and shirt, before closing the door. Did he still feel like shit? Yes. Did he still hate Sasuke Uchiha? Defintely. Did he love him too? Unfortunately he did _still_ love the Teme. As much as he wanted to deny his feelings for the raven, Naruto found himself dwelling on the past and he couldn't shake the nervous feeling, when Sasuke's name left his lips. He missed touching Sasuke's porcelain skin, and kissing those soft lips that made his mind groggy with just a touch.

He turned the water on, letting the shower of water pelt his chest while he lolled against the tile. He always caught himself wondering what Sasuke did now in his life. Was he living the perfect life that the billboard said? Was he suffering from guilt? Did he miss Naruto? He probably didn't care. Sasuke was always a cold hearted bastard. He washed his body, indulging in deep thought for what seemed like hours. He didn't want the run Renji's water heater over its limit, so he turned to water off, grabbing the towel only to wrap it around his body. Stepping out the tub, he looked into the mirror at his wet person, watching the raven wrap his arms protectively around his waist. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

_I'm starting to see shit now._

He stood in the mirror, mesmerized by Sasuke who stared predatorily at him. He face-palmed himself, letting the hand slide down his face only to watch the raven plant kisses only his neck. He groaned, before wiping his eyes vigorously. He was paranoid and Sasuke was the cause of said paranoia. Opening his eyes again, the raven had vanished, but he didn't want him back. A knock erupted on the door, eliciting the blonde to jump from being startled. He wanted to defenestrate himself, at the moment but he realized that he would get hurt and not Sasuke. "Naruto you okay? I brought you some new underwear it's never been opened so down worry, and I have some pajama clothes you can wear while your clothes continue to wash." The door cracked open, at which Renji reached in, and handed the blonde his clothing.

Naruto thanked him, before shutting the door back, and dressing himself in the giving clothing. Slowly, Naruto walked into the hallway upstairs, while analyzing his surroundings. Not that he doubted Renji, it was more of the fact that this was all new to him. Getting this drunk without Sai around to take him home, made him realize that maybe drinking has become a problem for him. He descended the stairs cautiously, taking notice to the small chatter radiating from the kitchen. The sound of a small child talking about _'My Little Pony' _and _'Dora'_, while a feminine voice praised her. Rustling of cups and plates filled the air, when Naruto finally made contact with the bottom of the stairs. Renji looked up, upon hearing the sound, smiling at the blonde, who stood nervously before him. "Naruto, come have a seat." The blonde who must've been his wife, turned to meet those azure eyes. Eliciting the two blondes to gawk at one another.

"Na...Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki is that you?" She rose from her seat, rushing into his arms, while Renji arched an eyebrow at the scene before him.

"Ino, dear...Do you two already know each other?" Naruto hugged the woman tighter. It has been years since he last saw his friend, before she moved away from Konoha. She pulled away, turning to smile pleasantly at her husband.

"Yes! This is the Naruto I was telling you about. My best friend!…Is here!…In Arizona!" She squealed, grabbing the baffled blonde by the wrist, before dragging him to the dinner table. Renji tried desperately to smile despite the visage of jealousy, that now showed. "Sit down, dear. It's alright, plus Naruto is a homosexual from what I remember-"

"-I'm bisexual." Naruto added unnecessarily, while Renji fixed his food. "But I have morals, Renji and so does Ino." He glanced over his shoulder at the call of his name. "Your wife and I are old friends, and I would never do anything to hurt you at all. She was never into me anyway- Hell, why would anyone want me?" He chuckled. Eliciting both parents to laugh, while the young child gawked at him.

"Mommy! He say bad word!" The young brunette exclaimed. Pointing an accusing finger towards Naruto, who covered his mouth in shock. Ino smiled.

"Why don't you go upstairs and watch some more Dora?-"

"-Will you come watch with me, Mommy?" Ino nodded and kissed her daughter upon the forehead.

"I'll come upstairs after talking with your daddy and Mr. Naruto, okay?" The little girl nodded and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Ino smiled with delight, before asking the question that pestered her mind the most. "So what brings you to America?" Naruto frowned at that. Renji and Ino both took note of it.

"Just...you know, trying to get a better chance in life-"

"-Konoha wasn't that bad when I was there-"

"-Yeah. You had both of your parents and didn't live in a shed with your perverted grandfather." He grumbled, before eating a fork of eggs. The woman nodded understandingly. "Now. Why are you here in America, Ino? I thought your dad had your family move to Australia?"

"Father's job was transferred to a base here in Arizona, so I've been here since I turned 17. We only stayed in Australia for a few months." Naruto continued to eat his breakfast, while conversing with both Renji and Ino. When his clothes were finished, he went to dress himself in his work attire, and off he went to the hellhole known better as his job. He didn't want to deal with Sai today after their argument yesterday. It was only a kiss and a mistake at that. "Naruto!" Ino rushed after her friend, who was now almost to the end of the block. "Naruto, here." She handed the man a piece of paper, and smiled at him.

"What's...What's this?-"

"-It's my cellphone number. Call me when you want to catch up some more. Renji is just a little jealous." She chuckled. "Just because I'm 20 doesn't mean that all I'll do is cheat. He's very insecure, but he knows you have a good heart." Naruto nodded at her. Pulling the blonde into a quick hug, he gave her a palm wave and off he went to his devastating job at Tito's Pizza Factory.

.

.

.

.

The blonde opened the door of his job to meet Sai's pleasant smile. Uzuamki didn't feel like dealing with his friend, since he was still mad about what happened yesterday. The raven obviously didn't understand that he didn't want to be bothered with, when he frowned at him. "Naruto, can we talk?" Sai inquired as he grabbed the blond by his arm. "Don't stay mad at me, Naruto-"

"-You took things too far yesterday. You know we can only be friends and I don't feel that way about you-"

"-Just give me a chance to prove that I care about you." Naruto yanked his arm away, and walked away from his friend only to come to an abrupt hiatus, when he heard the voice call after him. "Naruto!...Kyuubi!" He froze. Turning halfway, Naruto arched an eyebrow at his friend, who smirked.

"What about my brother?" Sai had to think quick or things would go terribly for him.

"He...ummm...He-"

"-He what?" Sai face palmed himself, before shrugging his shoulders and walking off. Naruto watched after the raven, only to note that the guy was a very weird dude.

'_If only I knew what the hell is going on through his damn head.'_ He mused as he made his way quickly into the kitchen.

* * *

Sasuke lolled against the door of Itachi's chamber after his sexual high, with his arms folded firmly against his clavicles. The elder sibling kept his back to Sasuke, refusing to acknowledge the raven, _until_ he realized the man wouldn't leave his presence. "Is there something you _need_, oh dear brother?" He questioned with an exasperated undertone, while turning to meet those narrowing eyes. The 20-year-old scoffed before speaking to his brother.

"You do know, mother is very upset with what you said. Itachi, do you not have shame for your actions?-"

"-Not everything should be sugar coated. Stop with the unnecessary bullshit and get to the point-"

"-You're too blunt for your own good. Plus I want to talk to you about something more personal." Itachi eyed the man, motioning for his sibling to enter into the chamber, and sit upon his canopy bed. His long hair cascading down his back, just like Sasuke's, only his had a faint wave to it. Turning around in his swivel chair, Itachi came face to face with his brother, who pursed his lips at the sight of the other.

"What's so important that must be discussed in private?-"

"-Umm...I think I found someone that might be the one this time." Itachi smirked, before allowing the chuckle threatening to leave his lips, erupt into the air. Sasuke growled at that, after telling the Uchiha off. "Fuck you-"

"-No. I'm actually glad you've finally decided to move on from, Uzumaki. Maybe you'll get that head of yours together now, and we can have a company that father wants _us_ to have-"

"-What about you taking over the company by yourself?" Itachi rolled his eyes nonchalantly, while the younger of the two glared at him. "Don't make this hard for yourself-"

"-And that means?" He challenged.

"Just don't get in my way of attaining this business, alright-"

"-Of course brother, as you wish." Sasuke glared at the other who only smiled, but they both turned their attention to the doorway, when Eugene came into view.

"Pardon me sirs, but Lady Karin has requested you in the study hall, Master Sasuke." The raven growled at that, rising from his seat to depart from Itachi's presence.

_How dare she bring herself to my mother's home!_

He nodded to his butler and downstairs he went. Sasuke clenched his fists, allowing his repugnant gaze to fall upon the nervous red-head fumbling with her fingers. She sat awkwardly on the love sofa, mumbling inaudible nothings to herself. Not only did her being here enrage him; it also made him uncomfortable; like how he felt back in high school, when he snuck girls into the home after hours for some "private time". "Karin..." She rose at the call of her name, rushing over to him while he continued to speak. "...it's 8 o'clock in the afternoon and you're here for _what_?!...Didn't I tell you strictly, that you are _not_ allow in my parents home-"

"-Yes, Sasuke I know, but this couldn't wait." She mumbled. Looking away from her lover while he glared at her. Sasuke was pissed that she decided to defy him. "I came to talk to you about something very important-"

"-If you came here to talk about your sex life or some stud you met, I don't wish to know. Don't waste my precious time with your incompetent pro-"

"-Listen to me for _once_, dammit!" She yelled. Silence engulfed the room, at which Sasuke frowned, but nodded for her to explain her reason for being at the Manor. "When was the last time we had sex?" He ached an eyebrow at that, but soon answered her question.

"I think 4 weeks ago-"

"-You wore a condom, right?" He felt insulted at that.

"You know I did! I would never risk catching a STD from anyone..._Hn_, especially you." He stared deadpan at the redhead, who gawked at his newly made statement. She worried her bottom lip, and he could see the tears about to pour from her swelling eyes. She stormed over to the couch and grabbed her things, while Sasuke watched intently. "Karin, I didn't mean to say-"

"-Yes!...Yes you did! All you do is put me down and I do everything for you! You bastard!" He pursed his lips, but decided to keep his mouth closed. "I...I hate you!" She jostled pass him only to turn around and face the passive raven. "I...I hate you so much! And...and stay away from me and our baby, then! Since you obviously don't care about anyone but yourself!" She cried out, rushing out the front doors with a baffled Uchiha left in her dust. Sasuke continued to ponder on her words, before it finally clicked in his mind.

_Our baby..._

_Our..._

_baby..._

.

.

.

**_baby!_**

He gawked at the agape door. Eugene stalked into the foyer, resting his hand upon Sasuke's shoulder. "Do you need anything, Master Sasuke?-"

"-I...I think I knocked her up." Eugene's eyes widened at the newly divulged information.

"Who?-"

"-Ka...Karin." He turned to look at the older man, who smirked knowingly.

"I'll go book an appointment with the local clinic for her, sir. Maybe it's one of those pregnancy scares-"

"-Yeah make an appointment..." He turned and made way to his chamber once more. "...It's just a pregnancy scare." He pleaded to himself; rubbing his now throbbing temples, while ascending the stairs.

* * *

**~Hope you liked the chapter. I didn't intend on it to go this way but whatever. Stayed up all night trying to finish it for you guys! That's all I have to say for this. Follow, Favor, Review; do whatever you see fit too! Peace!~**


End file.
